


The Kree Empress

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Vers, also known as Carol, finds out her true identity and where her powers come from she flees the Kree empire and runs into Thanos and the Black Order.  After a period of time with Thanos she returns to the Kree empire to become the empress and that is when she meets you.





	1. Prologue

Vers woke up to another bright morning on Hala. She rubbed her tired eyes as she sat up and stretched. Memories or dreams, she wasn’t sure what they were, flashed through her head and haunted her at night making it nearly impossible for her to get a good night’s rest. 

She stood and moved over to where she had some food and drinks laid out. She fixed herself some breakfast and got ready for her day. 

Exiting her room she headed for Yon-Rogg’s room so that they could spar for a few hours. When he appeared before her he didn’t look too happy at being woken up so early for training. “Let me guess, the dreams again?”

Vers shrugged, “Maybe.”

Yon-Rogg sighed, “Give me a moment, and meet me down in the training room.”

Vers smiled in triumph and headed to the training room to wait for Yon-Rogg. She passed other Kree warriors and shared a brief greeting with them before continuing on with their duties. The training room wasn’t empty when she arrived, she was not the only one who couldn’t sleep well from the looks of it.

She reserved a space for her and Yon-Rogg and began to stretch out her muscles as she waited. A few minutes later Yon-Rogg entered the room and made his way toward her. “Ready?” She asked as she sprung into a fighting stance.

He nodded and dropped into a similar stance before the two of them began to duel. Several of the Kree in the room paused to watch the two of them together. They were familiar with Vers and Yon-Rogg when they came to spar with one another. They also knew of Vers’s abilities and how she had trouble controlling them sometimes.

Yon-Rogg yelled at her as she had trouble keeping her powers in check, and told her that she needed to let go of her past if she wished to be a better warrior. She reminded him that she couldn’t remember her past.

When training was done and over with Yon-Rogg instructed her to go shower and then meet him outside, they were going to meet the Supreme Intelligence. Vers nodded her head and headed for the communal showers where the others bathed after a training session.

As the warm water sprayed on her, flashes of her dreams went through her head, but they were becoming clearer and more succinct. She saw a woman standing beside her as they headed toward what appeared to be some kind of flying craft.

“Higher, further, faster baby,” she said as the other woman grinned at her.

Maria.

The woman’s name was Maria Rambeau, and they were best friends and served in the U.S. Airforce together. Maria had a young daughter named Monica. 

Vers fell to her knees and held her head between her hands, her breathing became heavy and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to regain some control over herself. She remembered Lawson, how she had been Kree, but was running from the empire because they wanted to use her experiment to wipe out an entire people group. 

She had destroyed the light speed engine when Yon-Rogg had come to take it from Lawson who had been known as Mar-Vell. Vers, or should she say Carol, had shot the engine and it had exploded. Somehow she had survived the explosion and wound up on Hala with Yon-Rogg and no memories of her past life.

Struggling to her feet she felt for the chip on the side of her neck, they were using it to control her, to keep her complacent. She yanked it out and winced as it tugged at her skin and then crushed it in her hand.

She turned the water off and peeked out of the shower stall she was in and made sure there was no one else in the room before she gathered her things and rushed out of the training area. She made her way back to her room as calmly as possible, but she was still having flashes of her previous life and she was having trouble focusing on her surroundings.

All she knew was that she needed to get out and get somewhere safe.

Safely secured back in her room she began throwing a bag of clothes together and anything else she might need. Slinging the bag of supplies across her shoulder she made her way through the building heading for the back entrance where she hoped she could make her escape undetected for just a little while so she could make her escape.

No one stopped her on the way out and she managed to make it onto the street. Yon-Rogg would wonder what was taking her so long, and would probably go looking for her soon, but in that time she would be in a ship and ready to leave.

She was halfway to the airship base when she heard, “Fan out!” She heard Yon-Rogg say. “She’s got to be in the area!”

“Shit,” Carol muttered under her breath as she ducked into an alley and made a break for it. She could hear the shouts of some of the other Kree warriors as she was spotted. “Shit, shit, shit,” she murmured over and over again as she ran into people and shoved them out of her way.

“Vers stop!” Yon-Rogg shouted as he raced after her, shoving the same people that she had just pushed out of her way. “Come back!” She veered to the left and blasted her way through a wall that was blocking her way. Yon-Rogg paused briefly at what he had seen. “She has command over her abilities, approach with caution.”

Carol managed to make it to the airship base and headed for the first thing she could get her hands on. Her plan had been shot to hell when Yon-Rogg and the others had appeared, but she was just going to have to make do with the situation she had been handed.

She started the ship and managed to get it in the air. Yon-Rogg had the other Kree warriors begin firing at Carol’s ship while he rushed to his own in case they didn’t manage to shoot her down. She managed to get away from the Kree that were firing at her, now her freedom hinged on her being able to escape Yon-Rogg.

Yon-Rogg was close on her tail, firing at her ship and trying to disarm it only. The Kree empire couldn’t lose her before they learned more about her abilities and how to extract them from her. She was the last piece of Mar-Vell’s lightspeed engine and they needed her.

Carol made it to the jump point and gunned it, she flew through space trying her hardest to keep a cool head as she fled, Yon-Rogg still on her tale. She landed on Knowhere hoping that the crowded streets would offer some cover as she tried to hide from Yon-Rogg and barter for passage to another planet and then figure out a way back to earth.

As she moved through the streets she bumped shoulders with a woman she went to apologize, not wanting to cause a scene when she looked into the eyes of a green-skinned woman. “I’m sorry,” she said with a shaky voice, the adrenaline pumping through her veins making her jittery.

The woman eyed her, “It’s fine.”

“Vers, stop!” Carol turned, her eyes wide as she saw Yon-Rogg closing in on her with several other Kree warriors.

“Who is he?” The unfamiliar woman asked.

“One of my kidnappers,” Carol said. “I’m trying to escape.” The woman nodded her head and pulled out a sword, Carol shook her head. “You can’t fight the Kree warriors with just a sword!”

The woman smirked, “Watch me.” 

The strange woman charged forward and began fighting with the warriors easily managing to dodge their attacks. Carol stood there in shock for a moment before she too joined in and began fighting back to back with the woman. Before long the warriors retreated. 

Yon-Rogg pointed at Carol, “This isn’t over, Vers.” And then he vanished into the crowd.

Carol turned to the woman, “Thank you.”

“Gamora,” the woman offered.

“Carol,” she replied.

Gamora gave her a little smile, “Come with me, Carol. I think I have a way to help you out of your predicament.” Carol followed Gamora through the streets of Knowhere to another ship and got in. 

She sat back and relaxed against the seat as Gamora started her ship and took off without another word.


	2. Chapter One

**A YEAR LATER  
**

Carol hit Yon-Rogg in the face with a sickening crack. Blue blood trickled from his nose as he stumbled back, his hand coming up to wipe at the blood. He looked at the blood on his fingertips and felt fear go through his veins. He knew he wouldn’t be able to beat her, not with her at full strength, she was too powerful. “Vers,” he said as his eyes met hers, the only thing he could do is plead for his life and pray she spared him.

“My name is Carol,” she ground out, a year of her rage building up inside her finally spilling out. “You stole me from my home, used to me!” She screamed as she charged forward and kicked him in the gut sending him flying back. “I should kill you!” 

He landed on the ground and skidded back, his body screaming in pain. “Vers,” he pleaded as he tried to scoot backward away from her. “Please, we needed you. We still do. You’re a gift to the Kree, a way to further us into the future.”

Carol pulled a knife out of her boot and pressed her knee against Yon-Rogg’s chest holding him down, “You took everything from me.”

For the first time since she had met Yon-Rogg, he looked frightened. “Vers please,” he continued to beg. “There’s still hope. You can stop this, stop Thanos before he kills the rest of us.”

“He’s making things right,” she pressed her knife against his throat, it was enough to draw some of his blood to the surface and run down her knife.

“Daughter,” Carol snapped up straight at the sound of the voice behind her and turned to see Thanos standing there. He didn’t look disappointed, his features neutral as he studied her standing before him. “Is he worth it?”

Carol looked back at Yon-Rogg, gritting her teeth. Her grip on her knife loosened and she wiped the blood from it, “No.” Yon-Rogg relaxed, releasing the breath he had been holding.

Thanos held out his hand, “Come, daughter, there is still work to be done.” A few members of the Black Order came forward and dragged Yon-Rogg away, he screamed at Carol to let them him spare him, that he could be useful, but she blocked out his cries of help. He would get what he deserved, she was sure of it.

You entered Irani’s office. She had called you in on your day off which was unusual for the leader of the Nova Corps. You knew it had to be important for her to call you there, she always respected people’s time off from their duties and would only call people in unless it was of great importance.

“Why did you call me here?” You folded your hands behind your back, your back straight as you took in Irani’s appearance trying to gauge why she had called you here.

Irani turned to face you, “We have learned the Kree Empire has a new ruler.” The news shocked you, the Kree Empire had been ruled by the Supreme Intelligence for some time now, and there were never any signs of there going to be a change in leadership.

“What happened?” You asked.

Irani tapped her finger against the desk, her expression was less than pleased. “Thanos, he and his army went to Hala and attacked the Kree. We have reason to believe a former member of the Kree warriors defected and was there during the attack.”

You began to pace back and forth, “What does this mean for us?” You knew all about Thanos. He was a thorn in the side of the universe. He went planet to planet wiping out half the population before moving on. He claimed that he was trying to bring balance to the universe, but you didn’t believe that mass genocides were the way to do that. 

You had also heard rumors that he was going after the Infinity Stones. If he managed to get his hands on all six of the stones there would be unspeakable devastation.

“Right now? Nothing, he’s not interacting with our systems yet, but that doesn’t mean he won’t turn his attention to us,” Irani told you. “I need you to go to Hala and meet with the new ruler. She’s holding a ball at the end of the month and I want you to go there and try to figure out if she knows anything about Thanos’s plans next.”

“Of course, is there anything else?” You asked her.

“You’ll be taking a few of the Nova Corps members with you for protection detail. We don’t know how you’ll be received there,” she said.

“I can handle myself,” you told her. “But I will accept the aid.”

Irani nodded, “Go and pack your things you leave tomorrow.”

Carol moved down the halls of the palace where the Supreme Intelligence had once resided. When she had come back to Hala she had destroyed the Supreme Intelligence. That moment had been satisfying for her, crushing the thing that had destroyed her life, had taken her from her home.

She wanted to make sure that never happened again. No one was going to question her reign, not with Thanos by her side. 

“My Lady,” Carol looked up to see Super-Giant standing at the end of the hall waiting for her. “We have word that a Xandarian diplomat is on her way here to take part in the festivities of your upcoming ball.”

Carol knew of Xandar, they were a peaceful people, but could easily defend themselves if the need ever arose. Xandar was the home of the Nova Corps, and she didn’t want to mess with them, there were many people on their side and if a war broke out she wasn’t sure who would side with who. “They probably want to make sure that we will still uphold the truce that we had with them.”

“Shall I send someone to prepare a room for her eventual arrival?” Super-Giant asked.

“Please do,” Carol nodded. “And let me know when she gets here, I would like to escort her around myself.”

“Of course,” Super-Giant bowed and backed away to go inform one of the workers to prepare a room for your arrival.

When you did arrive on Hala you were greeted by a group of guards that informed you Empress Carol was expecting your arrival and had prepared a room for you at the palace. You looked around Hala, your eyes narrowed as you took in the planet.

“Lead the way then,” you told them. They nodded and led you to the gates of the palace were Carol was waiting for you along with her bodyguard. “Empress Carol,” you greeted. “Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home.”

She smiled at you and you thought for a moment that it was a sweet smile, not the kind of smile you would expect from someone who had just taken over the Kree empire. “Welcome to Hala, Miss Y/L. I was glad to hear that you wanted to take part in the festivities that we’re throwing to honor my reign as the new empress of Kree.”

You nodded and walked beside her, her bodyguards trailing closely behind, waiting for an attack. “Of course, we were surprised to hear about the ruling change her on Hala, but Irani wanted to send someone to wish you well and show that there were no hard feelings or ill will between us Xandarians and the Kree people.”

You were walking through the immaculate palace now. It had once been void of any pictures or personal items, but Carol seemed to be changing that slowly but surely. Maybe the change in leadership was a good thing, but only if you could free her from Thanos’s clutches. Carol was telling you things, but your mind was wandering looking for possible exits and if she was leading you into a trap or not. You had not expected her to give you a personal tour of the palace or a room to stay in.

You stopped in front of a door and Carol said, “This is where you’ll be staying for the duration of your visit. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable.”

“Thank you,” you replied with a small bow of your head. You watched her walk away with her guards following before slipping into the room that would be yours while you were staying on Hala. 


End file.
